First Impression Is The Best Impression
by fangirlingmuch
Summary: While going out to dinner with Rachel and her dads, Rachel thinks it'll be really hot if Quinn wears a strap-on under her jeans. Rated M to be safe.


**Summary: While going out to dinner with Rachel and her dads, Rachel thinks it'll be really hot if Quinn wears a strap-on under her jeans. ****GKM prompt.**  


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: This is my first fic, so please be nice and let me know what you think. Oh, and forgive any mistakes you see here!  
**

Rachel and Quinn were dating for 3 months now, so they decided it was time for Quinn to meet Rachel's dads. They waited for so long because the brunette had to convince her dads that Quinn had changed and was actually making her happy.

The blonde was really nervous about it, Rachel was picking her up at 7. She decided on more comfortable clothes, a black top, jeans and some high heels. Well she was looking pretty hot.

When the bell rang, she let the brunette in and the girl was amazed by the view.

"Quinn, baby…you look so hot." Rachel was sure her jaw hit the floor. If there was perfection in this world it had to be Quinn.

"Good night to you too and yes I'm fine, thanks for asking." Said the blonde mocking her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but if you were seeing what I am you would totally forget your manners." Then she kissed her girlfriend. "Hmm…you know what would be even hotter?"

"What?" _Definitely you without your clothes on_, the blonde thought.

"If you wear that strap-on I love." Rachel smirked and winked at Quinn.

"No way Rach, it took 3 months to convince your dads that I changed and I was sorry for everything I've done to you and now that they want to meet me…I can't make a fool of myself, and oh God if they find out, I don't even want to think about it."

"Oh baby, come on, you know how much I love it and you look even sexier wearing it. Please? I promise they won't find out." And then Rachel gave Quinn that look that no one could say no to and the blonde gave in.

"Ok, but if they find out you better tell them it's your damn fault or no way they will like me, approve of me or even think about giving me another chance. And baby, they _have_ to like me, because I plan on being with you for a long, long time." With that the diva couldn't resist and gave the blonde one of those passionate kisses that took anyone's breath away.

"You are the best, you know?" Rachel cupped the other girl's cheek and kissed her one more time. "But where's the strap-on babe? Hurry up because we don't want to be late in our first meet-the-parents dinner."

After doing what she had to do Quinn came downstairs, the girls left the house and walked towards Rachel's car. The drive was fun and they were talking about the Cherrios and Glee club when they got to the restaurant.

The blonde's breath was really fast and she was getting really nervous as they approached the men's table.

Once they got there, she was finally introduced. Rachel's dads looked really nice and not angry at all like she had thought.

"Hey dads, this is Quinn, my girlfriend, that you wanted so bad to meet and you better not scare her, I mean look at her she's almost running." Quinn couldn't look up at that, leave to Rachel to make her feel even more embarrassed. Actually running didn't sound so bad at the moment. "Thanks a lot Rach." She answered, both men laughed at this.

"Hi Quinn, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Rachel talks about you a lot, and oh, I'm Leroy "The man said shaking the blonde's hand. "It's my pleasure, Mr. Berry". She answered.

"And I'm Hiram. It is really nice to meet the girl who has calmed this one down and that has her singing love songs all the time". Quinn laughed and Rachel blushed. "Dad! Not cool."

"Now that we met Quinn, let's eat! I mean, I'm starving." The waitress approached the table to get the orders. Now that the blonde had calmed down Rachel thought it was time to tease her a little bit. She put her right hand on the girl's thigh and the blonde looked at her with confusion filling her eyes. The brunette smiled and cupped the strap-on that was under the girl's jeans. Quinn almost jumped out of the chair when she realized what Rachel was doing.

Leroy looked at the girls and saw where Rachel's hand was and he had to look twice to believe what he saw, because oh my God, it looked like Quinn had a penis, he couldn't believe that. He whispered to Hiram take a look on what was going on and the other man had pretty much the same reaction. They just looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

The waitress came to their table bringing the food, they thanked her and started the conversation that they knew was going to embarrass both girls but it had to be done.

Leroy started it.

"So Rach, I was just talking to your dad before you got here that we accept different people you know, we think difference is a beautiful thing and we don't judge at all"

Rachel and Quinn exchanged looks and then looked at Leroy; they had no idea what he was talking about. Seeing the girls' face the man continued what he was saying, he needed the girls to feel like they shouldn't be afraid of Quinn's _condition_and tried other way to get to this.

"I know that at your ages your hormones are like controlling most things you do and girls, I was young once, obviously not a long time ago, I mean look at this face. But there are some things I need you to be reminded, especially about sex."

Quinn froze at her seat, couldn't breathe. _Oh my god, did her lungs stop working? _If she came out of this alive she was going to kill Rachel.

Hiram was equally shocked, he didn't think Leroy would have this conversation so soon and Rachel didn't know what to say. She was sure that if her daddy didn't stop talking she was the one who was going to run."Daddy we are not having this conversation the first time you meet my girlfriend." She said.

"Rach, I just don't want you to act without thinking and regret in the future, that's why you have to be safe, you know. When it comes to sex, safety is really important." Leroy said looking in the brunette's eyes.

"Daddy, Quinn and I have never been with anyone, so don't worry about any diseases if it is that what you mean". Rachel couldn't believe she had to say this; her daddy was starting to piss her off. She looked at Quinn. The girl was in the same position since Leroy started to talk, so to comfort her, Rachel squeezed the girl's hand and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. When she thought her father was done she went back to eating, Hiram was the one who started to talk now.

_Are you kidding me?_ She thought.

"Rachy we only want your best, I know this is not the kind of thing you want to discuss with us, especially in the one night that's so important to you, but hey, we like Quinn and we like you two together but there are some things that need to be said and you are too young to get pregnant." Rachel and Quinn were both shocked at this and then they laughed.

"Dad, I don't know if you know that, but a girl can't get another girl pregnant".

"But we know about her condition." Leroy said.

"What condition?" Quinn asked. She was embarrassed and confused, but she was pretty sure she had listened all the talk and no one had said anything about any condition.

"Well, we know about your little buddy, that's not that little by the way." Hiram said.

"What the hell are you two talking about? First was that talk about differences and then this buddy thing, can you get to the point?" Rachel was really confused she thought her dads were joking at first but right now she was pretty sure they weren't and apparently only her and Quinn had no idea what this was about.

"Ok, but only because you asked. Quinn, we know you have a penis." Leroy said a bit too loud when the restaurant was a bit too silent so everybody looked at them.

"W-what?" Quinn said.

"We saw Rachel, we saw her with her hand on…well, do we really need to say it?" Both girls almost died right there. They were blushing so much, they felt everyone's eyes on them and yeah, they pretty much wanted to disappear.

Quinn poked Rachel and said "You better explain it".

"It's not what you're thinking. She doesn't have a 'buddy', it's just that I like when...oh my God, I like when she wears the strap-on, you know, under her clothes. I think it's sexy ok?!"

When she finished the whole restaurant and her fathers started to laugh, then she realized how loud she had said.

"Rachel you didn't need to tell the whole place what you like" Leroy said and the girl stormed out taking a very embarrassed Quinn with her. The men paid the restaurant bill and walked out looking for the girls.

They were hugging each other and Rachel was saying to Quinn that it wasn't her fault and that they already liked her so it wasn't that bad.

"Hey girls, ready to go?" They nodded. Quinn still couldn't look at the men's eyes.

"Rachel you take Quinn home. But don't be late because you have school tomorrow, so you better don't play with her buddy tonight, ok?! Hiram said, laughing at their reaction.

"Dad!" Rachel said.

"No need to be shy girls, we were young too and believe me we had adventures, so it's cool. And Quinn, that was quite of a first impression, huh?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I really didn't-"

He cut her off saying "It's ok, girl. I was just joking. We like you, you make our baby happy and that's all that matters. We knew that sooner or later Rachel would have sex, you know how this works, it's cool as long as you don't do it in our house while we are there, because we don't need _that _kind of information.

They said goodbye and Rachel drove Quinn home.

When they got there the brunette put on her most seductive smile and said. "Hey, sexy. I think we should finish what we didn't start earlier" and winked.

"God, you are impossible". Said the blonde. Rachel kissed her and they only broke the kiss when they needed air.

"Now come in before I change my mind".


End file.
